


Not Right

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-09
Updated: 2008-05-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Not Right

**Title:** Not Right  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Car wash  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/silliness, no warnings  
 **A/N:** I have clearly lost my mind...  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Not Right

~

“It’s wild, Ron. It’ll hurt us if we try to capture it.”

“Not if we pampered it, fed it fuel, took it to the car wash...”

Harry eyed the Ford Anglia doubtfully. “I don’t think it cares about being clean.”

“You want to come home, don’t you?” Ron said to the car in a singsong voice.

The car edged forward then stopped as a smaller shape rolled up to it.

“Is that--?” Ron’s eyes bulged.

“Sirius’ motorcycle!” Harry laughed. “It’s got a boyfriend!”

Ron was still protesting as Harry led him away. “A car and a motorcycle? That’s not right...”

~


End file.
